


Rain and Dandelions

by Fantom_of_the_Fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-HP Series, Young!Snape, young!Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantom_of_the_Fiction/pseuds/Fantom_of_the_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus Snape met Lily Evans, he was only ten years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Dandelions

Severus was never one to be emotional. Not in public, at least. But when he was alone, he could be as emotional as one could get.

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. It had been raining nonstop for the past four days, and didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

Severus always loved the rain. Not because it was cold and dreary like his pitiful excuse of a life, but because it reminded him of her.

She had loved the rain even more than he had. It was raining the day they met.

~Flashback~

"Mummy, can I go play outside in the rain?" a ten year old Severus asked his mother as he tugged on her floral apron.

Severus' mother smiled down at him, "Of course you can, but only if you promise not to catch a cold!" his mother responded, booping his nose, "And wear a jacket. It's quite chilly out there," she added.

"Alright, I will mummy!" shouted Severus as he grabbed his green rain jacket from the closet and raced out the door.

He stepped out onto the small front porch of his home. He closed his eyes and turned his face up to let the raindrops fall on his face. He was marveling in how simple life was at that very moment. He slowly opened his mouth, catching sprinkles of rain on his tongue.

He hopped down the steps, onto the cobblestone pathway that lead around the back of his home, doing his very best to only step on the rocks, not the cracks. He skipped along, and stopped when he saw a pretty yellow dandelion. He smiled at it, remembering what his mother had once told him about dandelions.

"Dandelions are weeds filled with happiness," she had said as she picked one.

He bent down and picked up the small flower just as she had. He studied it for a moment, taking in everything about the yellow plant, how it glowed yellow, the white liquid that came out of the stem where he had picked it, the layer of moisture that covered it, making it shine, and the joy it seemed to bring him. He stood up and hurried back inside.

"Mummy! Where are you?" called Severus.

"In the kitchen, darling!" she called back.

Severus raced into the kitchen to find his mother making lunch.

"Oh, what are we having for lunch today?" asked Severus, getting distracted.

"Your favorite, peanut butter and honey sandwiches."

"Really? With bananas, too?" he asked, hopefully.

"It wouldn't be your favorite food if there weren't bananas in it!" she said cheerfully.

Severus smiled, "Oh!" he said, remembering the dandelion, "I brought you something!" he proudly held out the dandelion for his mother.

"Oh, Severus! Thank you!" she took the dandelion from his hand, "I think I'll put this in some water," his mother conjured up a small cup filled with water. She kissed him on top of his head, "I'll put it right here," She said, and she placed the vase on the windowsill.

"When will lunch be ready?" asked Severus.

"Well, how hungry are you?"

"I'm not really hungry right now and I still want to play outside so can I wait?"

"Sure you can, but come in and eat when you get hungry."

"Alright I will! Thank you mummy!" he said as he ran out the door.

Severus ran down the path around his house again, this time not trying to step on only the rocks. There was a rather hilly area behind his house with a big oak tree and a tire swing that he loved to play on that his father put up a few years ago. He had once seen his mother swinging on it, with his father pushing her, smiling. That was one of his favorite memories of his parents.

Severus ran up the hill and slipped. He caught himself with his hands. He stood up and wiped them on his jacket. He walked up the hill, more carefully this time. As he reached the top of the hill, he looked at the big oak tree.

That's when he saw her.

He first noticed her long, dark hair. She was swinging lazily on the tire swing. He walked over to her.

"Hi," he said to her.

She turned to him, "Hi!" she said with a smile.

Severus froze. She was beautiful. Her eyes were so green. They reminded him of kiwis, "I-I'm Severus," he stuttered, and held out his hand. It was more of a shove-into-her-face, though.

"I'm Lily!" she said, and shook his hand.

"Um d-do you wanna play or something?" he asked.

"Sure! Wanna jump in the puddles?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I love jumping in puddles!"

"Really? Me too! Let's go!" he hopped off the tire swing and stood next to him.

She grinned at him and took off running toward a rather large hill.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted, an he started running.

He could hear her giggling as he chased her up the hill, and couldn't help but start to laugh along with her.

Finally he caught up to her at the top.

"I win I win!" she cheered.

"Only because I gave you a head start!"

"Nuh-uh! I won fair and square!"

"Best two out of three?" challenged Severus.

"You're on!"

"Ready? Three..."

They lined up at the top of the hill.

"Two..."

"ONE!" shouted Lily, and they ran down the slippery hill.

Less than a few seconds after they started running, they both slipped on a wet patch of grass.

Down the hill they slid, rolling every so often, until they reached the bottom, and...

SPLAT.

They landed in a big mud puddle. They stared at each other for a moment, then started laughing hard.

"Li-ly you're...covered...in...mud!" Severus said in between laughs.

"S-so are you!" laughed Lily.

The two children stood up and wiped off as much mud as they could. When Lily was finished, she leaned over and pulled a twig out of Severus' hair, "Ready to jump in puddles?" she asked him.

"Yeah! There are tons of great puddles in front of my house!"

"Where's your house?" asked Lily.

"Oh, it's that one," he pointed to the small, cottage like house a short walk away from them.

The two new friends walked to the house, laughing and asking each other questions as they went.

Soon they were jumping in puddles, trying to make bigger splashes than the other, and enjoying each other's company.

Severus spotted something small and yellow out of the corner of his eye. He turned and walked to it. As he crouched down, he saw that it was another dandelion. A thought came to his mind as he picked it.

"What are you looking at, Severus?" asked Lily.

"A dandelion," he told her.

"Oh, pretty! You know, dandelions are weeds filled with happiness," she told him.

Severus looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes, "My mummy tells me the same thing!" he smiled up at her.

Severus stood up and brushed the hair out of the way of Lily's ear, and placed the dandelion behind her ear.

Lily giggled, "Thanks, Sev! I'll keep it forever and ever!"

Severus joined her in her giggling, and soon enough, they were back to splashing around in the puddles, as carefree and joyful as ever.


End file.
